One Problem at a Time
by Into-Your-Gravity
Summary: Jay likes Nya, well we all know that. So when is he going to ask her out already?


"Huh, huh yea that's great! Cool I'll see you later I've got to uh, train and stuff, you know, like yea so I mean Its not that I don't want to talk to you, I mean I do but not all the time, but I would if I could but not in a weird way like..."

"_Bye _Jay."

"Yea, bye."

Nya left to go see her brother as Jay walked over and sat down defeated next to Cole who looked incredibly amused.

"_That, _my friend, is what I'd call pathetic." He continued to laugh even after Jay punched his shoulder.

"What is so humorous?" Zane asked making his way towards his friends sitting on the main deck of the ship.

"Oh, you know, same old routine, Jay getting all stuttery in front of Nya, he talks a lot as is, but you should seriously see, I mean he really-"

Why did he always act dumb around her?

"Its probably for the best." Cole told him as he comforted his friend by patting him on the back. "I mean she's Kai's _sister._"

Zane scratched his head confusedly, "What does that have to do with the matter present?"

Cole groaned. "You know, she's his _sister!" _

Zane and Jay looked at him with utter confusion.

He sighed exasperatedly, "His SISTER?"

"I am sorry my friends, but I do know understand what Cole is implying.

"His SISTER Zane! I mean remind you both of the code?"

"Oh, that stupid thing, is this really my biggest concern? Kai doesn't care."

"What is this code you speak of?" Zane looked questioningly at the two ninjas.

"How do you not know the code? Every normal male knows of the code."

"Cole, this is Zane we're dealing with anything that means normal is not part of his system remember?" Jay asked sniggering just a bit.

They both ignored Jay, as they did occasionally.

"Guys can't date a friend's sister."

"Or an ex-girlfriend, or a crush." Jay added.

"That's a strange rule, the sister part I mean." Zane remarked.

"Well, yea but you just don't do that, its weird." Cole replied shrugging.

"Well its ok, as long as the brother doesn't care, which he probably doesn't."

"Wrong Jay, because he probably would care, but don't get ahead of yourself, you can barely talk to her without sounding stupid."

"That is not true!"

"Actually Jay I have to agree with Cole on this point."

He gave Zane a look of betrayal.

"Ugh, whatever, say I did ask her out, or something, what would Kai do? He's nice to his sister, he wouldn't stop her."

"If she even wanted to." Zane finished, incorrectly in Jay's opinion.

Cole chuckled. "Wow Zane you made a normal joke, that was actually funny!"

"Thank you."

"Can we get back to the point please?" Jay asked, blushing more than he had a few minutes ago.

"Yea, so anyways, Kai is super protective of Nya, do you really think he'd let _you _do that?"

"Let me do what exactly?"

Cole and Jay looked around frantically for an excuse or a way to deflect the question, unfortunately Zane was not getting the message.

"Oh nothing, just let him date Nya."

"ZANE!" The blue and black Ninjas hit Zane.

Kai remained calm however.

"And, I have a problem with this because?"

"Um, because she's your sister! You're supposed to have a problem with this." Cole looked positively frustrated while Jay looked smug and a little relieved at the same time.

"But, last time, you told him to back off!" Cole tried, trying to grasp the situation.

"That was because I didn't know him. And he didn't know her, don't you think there was a little reasoning behind that besides some stupid code?"

"That would make sense."

"Yea, not that I'd have to worry about it, he acts like a dork around her," he paused for a second, "Well more of a dork than he is normally."

"HEY!"

"Can't argue with truth bro." Cole fist bumped Kai. "You'll never even get around to asking her."

"Oh yea you'll see, I'll go right now, than you guys will be the ones without a girlfriend." He stormed off, leaving his three friends behind him.

"Yes executed to perfection." Cole grinned at Kai who nodded.

"You planned this?" Zane looked confused.

"He just needed a little push. But it wasn't even our idea to be honest."

"Oh, who came up with this master plan might I ask?"

"Sensei Wu did."

Zane smiled a little, "He did, it seems a bit cruel to torture him this much. How would he notice this first off anyways?"

Kai was amused. "It was pretty obvious to everyone else except you, I think Nya might have a slight idea actually, she doesn't really get everything though. I think she sees it as fondness or something. Oh, and we improvised a little we were just supposed to call him chicken for being such a wimp, and stuff like that."

"So, does she like him?" Cole asked, looking a little worried.

"I don't know, maybe, hopefully it'll work out, we're tackling these problems one at a time."


End file.
